This invention relates generally to media systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing remote access to interactive media guidance applications.
Recent advances in media communications technology have made it possible for users to access interactive media guidance applications implemented on user equipment without being in physical proximity to the user equipment. For example, users of interactive media guidance applications in some systems may remotely schedule recordings of television programs. In such systems, the user's set-top box is coupled to a remote program guide access server through a communications network. When away from home, the user may connect to the remote access server (or an intermediate server such as a web server) through a device, such as a personal computer, to remotely schedule recording with the interactive media guidance application on the user's in-home set-top box.
In some cases, a user may want to be able to access more than one set-top box, for example, if they have more than one television at home, each with its own set-top box. Each set-top box may be remotely accessible, however, the remote access server for one set-top box may not be compatible with the interactive media guidance application of another set-top box (e.g., if the boxes have different application program interfaces), requiring the user to connect to multiple remote access servers to access the multiple set-top boxes. In some cases, a user may prefer to use a particular remote access server for accessing set-top boxes, in which case it would be desirable if the remote access server could access different types of set-top boxes regardless of vendor, model, or other characteristics of set-top boxes.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide remote access systems and methods that support algorithms and techniques for facilitating the communication of requests initiated at remote locations for transmittal to interactive media guidance applications. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a remote access system capable of communicating requests to multiple interactive media guidance applications.